User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Gia Gunn Latrice Royale Monét X Change Ophelia Overdose Tatianna Thorgy Thor You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Gia Gunn Nick: Tonight, both your looks were oddly similar which was a huge problem. First of all, your looks didn't match your stereotypes like at all. If you didn't have the desk and books in the photo, then I would've never guessed that you were a teacher. Your school stereotype was also a miss for me. I didn't really get mean girl from it and it was just a basic look and that goes for your occupational drag as well. Viper: GURL, what was that? You have been doing really well for the competition so to see you crumble like this is really bad. I got neither stereotype or occupation from either of your looks and Gia has looks so you could’ve done so much more. Kim: Tonight you... coughs like a man look good. Both of your looks are nice, but you really missed the nail when it came to fitting in with the runway themes. Your first look was sort of mean girl, but I feel like there's a better stereotype you could have used. And although I think you looked pretty in your Occupational Drag look, I didn't get teacher at all. All in all, I don't think you did a BAD job necessarily, but your looks were extremely underwhelming and I think you played it too safe. I know you can do better and more, so if you make it through this week, step it up. Next up...Latrice Royale Nick: Both your looks were absolutely not up to par with everyone else's. Your school stereotype was not hip girl at all and even if you picked a more fitting stereotype, I still think that the look in general was bad. The same goes for your occupational drag. Business woman was such an obvious choice that I really wished you went outside the box with your choice. Although, I don't know what kind of looks Latrice has, but I think you could've even found a better look for business woman. Viper: You are in the same boat as Gia, for this challenge, it seems you chose two random and went “let’s go with this”. It’s like you didn’t try. Kim: Girl... I don't know how hard this runway was for you, cause I'm not familiar with Latrice's looks. But even if this is all you could possibly come up with, it's way over the line of mercy. Both looks were absolute flops, and I think you know that. I didn't get hip girl at all from the first one, and I couldn't even see the full outfit. Your second look was also terrible. I was really disappointed with what you had to offer this week. If you make it to next week, I hope you are able to bring more to the competition. Next up...Monét X Change Nick: Your looks tonight were actually really good. I loved your school stereotype and it absolutely captures the essence of the too-cool-for-school-flazeda-delinquent. The look was absolutely fabulous and I loved it. I also commend you for going outside the box with your occupational drag. You could've easily went with Monet's yellow business woman look, but you didn't. You went with something unique and I loved it. Your performance tonight is such a step up from your past performances and I hope you will continue to improve. Viper: I really liked your looks. You were really unique with your stereotype and occupation. However, I did feel like you could’ve done more with your school stereotype. Your occupation look was great though.(edited) Kim: You did a really good job tonight! Your school stereotype look was awesome, and I loved the updo. Your occupational drag was also a hit, and you looked gorgeous. However, I think your performance tonight was really amped up by your choices of stereotype and occupation. No one else did anything close to "Delinquent" and "Carnival Burlesque Dancer", and I loved it! The only thing I have to critique is that your second look was just a smidge too basic. I challenge you to show us a look that REALLY wows us, because so far your looks have just been "good". But all in all, I'm happy to see you start climbing to the top after a rocky start to this competition. Keep it up! Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nick: First off, I'll start of by saying that I wasn't too big of a fan of your school stereotype look. It was kind of basic, but it still capture the essence of the slutty girl with the cleavage and it was an okay look for the category. Your nurse look was absolutely stunning. It was probably my favorite look of this challenge. Although it wasn't something a nurse would wear, it was definitely inspired by and I liked that it had a hint of Ophelia in there. You've been really consistent in this competition and I can't wait to see what you'll do next. Viper: For such bland stereotypes and occupations, you really delivered with your looks. Your slutty girl was good but your nurse was the masterpiece. Great job Kim: All I can say about you tonight is... STUNNING. Both of your looks were absolutely beautiful. I think it's fair to say that you're one of the prettiest queens to ever compete on UDR. You hit the nail in the coffin with both runway themes that you chose. I love that you had red hair in both looks, it really implies that you went from slutty girl straight to slutty nurse. If I had to critique you on anything, it's that your choices of runway themes were a bit basic. Nonetheless, your performance tonight was a total grand-slam. Tonight could finally be your winning moment. Fantastic job! Next up...Tatianna Nick: I can tell that looks aren't your strong point. Your teacher look wasn't really teacher. Teacher is a really hard stereotype to portray because I feel like a prop would have helped to really bring the stereotype through. Your rich girl look was ok. I definitely got rich girl from it, but I'm not crazy about the look in general. Overall, I think your looks were okay, and although they somewhat fit the theme, they weren't the best looks on the runway tonight. Viper: I liked both of your looks and you nailed them well but I feel like you didn’t go as far as you did. Compared to everyone else, you really fell behind. Kim: I really liked your school stereotype look. I totally got spoiled rotten girl from it, even though the picture was a bit dark. Where you didn't impress was your occupational look. I didn't really get teacher from your look at all, and on top of that, it wasn't a very good look on it's own. I feel like you could have picked a better look for the second runway, because it was quite a disappointment. However, your first look could be your saving grace tonight. Overall, I advise you to step it up in future challenges, if you make it to next week. Last up...Thorgy Thor Nick: I want to absolutely commend you for your unique choices. I was really impressed with the direction you went with for your looks. Your band geek look was so brilliant and I loved it so much. Although I do think without the violin then it wouldn't have been band geek so that's definitely something to keep in mind. Your occupational drag was absolute gorgeous. My favorite part about your looks is that even if you didn't tell me your stereotypes, I would've known what they were. I think you did one of the best jobs of having a cohesive occupation and stereotype so good job on that. Viper: For me, you did the best for this challenge, you nailed each look perfectly and no one else did your stereotype/occupation, which made you stand out even more. Excellent work. Kim: I'm gonna be honest, I was expecting you to flounder in this challenge. But boy was I wrong! Both of your looks were really great! Your maid look was so well put together and I absolutely loved it. Your band geek was also quite the treat. The only thing I'd clock you for is that without your violin, I wouldn't have any idea what your first look was supposed to be. Nonetheless I think you looked fantastic in both looks tonight, and you were definitely one of my favourites! You've been doing great so far in this competition, so keep it up Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Monét X Change Your looks got you out of detention... You're safe. Latrice Royale Your stereotype and occupation, got you fired and expelled... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ophelia Overdose Your nurse stereotype look was an absolutely gag... Thorgy Thor Your band geek look was a unique choice... Ophelia Overdose... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Thorgy Thor... You're safe. Tatianna Your teacher look made us want to cut class... Gia Gunn The similarities in both your looks was not a good thing... Tatianna... You're safe. Gia Gunn I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Silver Foxy. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Gia Gunn, Latrice Royale... I'm sorry my dears, but neither one of you survived that showdown. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask BOTH of you to... Sashay away! ------------------------------- dials phone number I had to eliminate 2 queen tonight. Category:Blog posts